The invention pertains to a ceiling light with an elongated light housing, comprising a trough-shaped top part, which is provided with brackets for holding at least one fluorescent tube, with holders for the associated electrical ballasts and cables, and also with fastening elements for anchoring the top part in the ceiling, and a transparent bottom part supported so that it can pivot about a longitudinal edge of the top part with detachable locking elements for connecting to the top part.
Ceiling lights of this type are generally known and are used especially for illuminating office spaces, factory spaces, warehouses, and other work spaces. These ceiling lights should be easy to handle and mount. But, it is also important that the bottom part be easy to open and close for replacing fluorescent tubes. Because the ceiling lights are required in large quantities according to the room size, low installation costs are another incentive for manufacturing these lights as inexpensively as possible.
From EP 0 726 420 B1, a ceiling light of the type mentioned above is shown, which comprises a closed, two-part housing. Both housing parts are made from plastic, with the bottom part, the so-called cover, being attached to the top part, the so-called housing base, detachably by means of fastening elements.
The fastening elements are four so-called snap closures, which are arranged opposite each other on the broad sides of the housing in its end region. The snap closures are preferably formed by C-shaped clasps, which are jammed into the bottom groove with a peg-shaped clasp base, and their top claw-shaped closing ends cover the bases of the top groove with a clamping effect.
The closing element is very complicated and labor-intensive for the assembly of the ceiling light. Also, too much is asked of the assembler for the changing of defective fluorescent tubes, which can rarely be completed without outside help. Here, it appears to be especially disadvantageous that the assembler must temporarily store the cover after releasing the closing parts so that both hands remain free for the changing process. There is no question that this ceiling light is not only expensive in production and assembly, but a handyman is also always needed to change the fluorescent tubes.